


Do you believe?

by Hectatess



Series: Late-night Discord plot-bunnies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, I just want them to be happy, M/M, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Dean has a childhood friend. They grew up together, they went to high-school together, and even to the same university.But things are not as they have always seemed, and suddenly Dean is knee-deep in a reality he doesn’t even believe in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [son_of_a_bitch_spn_family](https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_a_bitch_spn_family/gifts).



> For our Discord Secret Santa, I wrote this. I hope you like it, son_of_a_bitch_supernatural.
> 
> Unbeta-ed, so anything you find is my bad. Don’t hesitate to call me out.

**March** **1985**  
Mary glanced out her window and smiled.  
Her bitty baby boy was sitting in his sandbox, chatting to his invisible friend.  
His little, pudgy hands waved around to emphasise whatever he was saying to his imaginary pal.  
It was so cute, the way Dean’s face was all serious and his big, green eyes locked onto empty space.  
The beep of the oven-timer shook her from her reverie and she waddled over to check if the apple pie was done. Only two more months, and Dean would have a little brother or sister to play with.

oooOooo

In the sandbox, Dean was staring at the amazingly deep blue eyes of his friend.  
“Is true! My mommy has a little home inside her belly, where the baby lives now. It has a bed, and a stove and a potty!”  
Soft chuckles told him his friend didn’t believe him.  
With a pout, Dean turned his angry green eyes back to his sandcastle.  
“I believe you, Dean,” his friend said softly, but Dean could hear the smile.  
“I know your mommy has a baby living inside her. I’m just having trouble with your imagery.”  
Not knowing, nor caring what his friend was actually saying, Dean smiled again.  
“You believe me,” he said, one hand patting the sand into a rough semblance of a causeway.  
“Of course I do, Dean. Angels know these things. And I know you will take excellent care of your sibling.”  
Now, Dean looked up with a big grin.  
“Is you my angel?” he asked cheekily.  
“Officially, we are not allowed to attach ourselves to one particular human...” his friend started and Dean bit his plump lower lip, his eyes tearing up.  
“But I am very fond of you, Dean. And unofficially, I do think of myself as eternally yours.”  
Dean stopped sniffling, but still pouted adorably.  
“I wanna hug you...” he mumbled sadly.  
“You know that is physically impossible, Dean. But I can and will hug you.”  
His friend wrapped his arms around him from behind and Dean contently basked in the warmth.  
“Thank you, Cas.”

 **December** **1985**  
“Dean! Stop that! I need you to take care of Sammy. I’m going to a friend and I need you to watch your brother, not chat with imaginary friends!”  
Dean fired up, even though this was his Dad.  
“Is not oma... imma... ommi... that! Is not fake! Cas, tell him!” he cried.  
But Cas just stood there, a sad look on his faces.  
“I’m so sorry Dean, but your dad... he doesn’t want to believe in us. He doesn’t want to know about us.”  
Dean stomped his foot and his fists were clenched so hard, it hurt him.  
“Then show him... tell him, Cas please!”  
The slap upside the back of his head stopped him short and he gazed up at his Dad with shock and disbelief.  
“Now you stop that! That friend is not real, and I need you to focus on Sam,” his Dad snapped and left Dean to stare in space.  
When Dean finally turned around to face his friend, Cas was gone.  
Dean decided there and then, that angels were poopooheads and he didn’t need to believe in them anyway. So there.

oooOooo

Somewhere in the planes of existence, an angel cried out harshly as his wings ripped.


	2. Chapter 2

**October** **1999**  
“C’mon man. Quit being such a geek and come with me to the party.”  
Dean chucked a throw-pillow at his friend and it hit the guy on the back of his head.  
Turning around with a resigned air, he rubbed his dark hair where the pillow had hit.  
Dean bit his lip not to laugh. Ever since they bumped into each-other in kindergarten, Jimmy had been Dean’s best pal.  
A lot of people had raised their eyebrows in question, since Dean was one of the popular kids, and Jimmy... Well, Jimmy was Jimmy, Dean always said.  
“Dean...” Jimmy said sincerely, his voice breaking slightly. “If we are both going to attend KU, as we said we would, I need to finish my application.”

Dean flopped on Jimmy’s bed and stared at the ceiling.  
“I still can’t believe you. You got the brains to go to Harvard or Stanford and you wanna hang out with me at silly old KU,” he stated, eyes steadily fixed on a nail.  
Jimmy sighed and fully abandoned his application form.  
“We have discussed this before, Dean,” he said, his voice rumbling.  
Dean snorted. “Dude, your voice is gonna hit rock bottom one day. It’s getting so deep!”  
Tilting his head in a way that told Dean his friend was getting exasperated, Jimmy rolled his deep blue eyes.  
“I will not allow you to change the subject, Dean Winchester. You will listen to me. I have been here every step of your life. You should show me some respect...”

Dean giggled and rolled onto his stomach to stare at Jimmy with his green eyes.  
“All my life... right. Just my school years, you dork.”  
Jimmy raised one eyebrow and imperiously looked down on Dean, who licked his lips.  
“Which have spanned the majority of your life on Earth. During which time I was there when you had to babysit Sam, when you had grabbed Sam and ran because your dad was so drunk he nearly threw a bottle of JD at your two year old brother. I was there when CPS tried to take you away, and Bobby came along just in time.”  
As always, Dean was impressed with how much Jimmy recalled.  
“Dude, how can you remember all that shit?”  
Another raised eyebrow.  
“I was there, Dean. I remember it.”  
Dean smiled easily. “You dork. C’mon. Is that application done yet? I wanna go party.”  
Jimmy blinked slowly, then sighed. “Go ahead. I don’t feel much like it.”  
That had Dean sitting up. “No, nono, buddy. You’re coming with.”  
Jimmy put his pen down.  
“Anything you wish,” he sighed, his blue eyes hiding beneath his dark, soot-coloured lashes.

 **May** **2002**  
“No. And you can’t make me!”  
Dean purposely turned over on his side and glared at the wall.  
“Dean...” the gravelly voice Jimmy had developed sent its usual jitters down into Dean’s guts.  
Stubbornly, Dean kept facing the wall, even though Jimmy just saying his name in that reasonable tone, had already broken through his walls.  
“No. I can’t say I’m sorry. I can’t pretend I care, Jimmy. Not even for you, or Sam.” His voice dropped from angry to regretful in one sentence.  
Jimmy put his hand on Dean’s shoulder.  
“I understand. I will desist,” he softly promised and let go.  
Dean turned to look over his shoulder, shocked to see Jimmy dressed to the T in a navy blue suit, with a tan trenchcoat. A smile broke through on his face as he rolled over and stood.  
“C’mere you. That’s all crooked,” he chuckled and straightened the blue tie.  
Jimmy watched his hands as they worked. “Thank you, Dean,” he rumbled, causing Dean’s guts to tighten and tingles to shoot down his spine.  
“Any time, bud. So. You’re still going?” Dean wondered.  
Jimmy looked up at him, his blue eyes wide and sincere.  
“Of course. Sam is going. I think I would like to support him,” he simply stated, and Dean felt like a jerk.  
“Hold up. I’ll get dressed,” he simply said.  
“But, Dean, you are dressed...” Jimmy said, with that cute head-tilt going on.  
Dean actually smiled at him.  
“Not good enough. You’ll be there, right? You can stop me from making a scene.”  
Jimmy’s mouth did that uneven quirk that came so close to being a smile.  
“Of course. Whatever you need, I’ll provide.”

oooOooo

“That was a clusterfuck if I ever saw one.”   
Lying on his back, Dean blew out the smoke he’d been savouring. The slight buzz it was causing already making him more loose.  
“Dean, you really shouldn’t do this,” Jimmy intoned severely.  
Dean took another hit and held it.  
When he released it, Jimmy sighed.  
“Oh lighten up, Jimbo! It’s just a little pot,” Dean exclaimed.  
Jimmy didn’t react, sitting in the swivel chair at their desk.  
“Bud, you’re not still upset, are you?” Dean cajoled.  
Stiffly, Jimmy rolled his shoulders, as if they ached.  
“Dean. You said you don’t believe in angels,” It sounded hurt somehow.  
“Yeah, so? I don’t have to, do I?” he shot back, quickly taking another hit to dull the ache.  
Jimmy didn’t look him in the eye.  
“Dean, you were in church. At a funeral. Your father’s.”

Suddenly Dean giggled.  
“Oh God... ahaha... you should’ve seen the priests _face_...” he gasped.  
Jimmy didn’t look like he thought it was funny.  
“I saw, Dean. I was not amused.”  
Something warm and mushy stirred behind Dean’s sternum.  
“Aw. C’mon buddy... don’t be like that... C’mere.” Dean patted the mattress beside him.  
“Lie down with me.”  
Still stiff, Jimmy lay down, watching the ceiling.  
Dean turned his head to the side and took in his roommate and best friend.  
His eyes were super blue and a slight stubble was forming on his jaw.  
Suddenly curious, Dean traced it with his fingers. It was scratchy, but it also made him want to feel more of Jimmy’s face.  
Jimmy stiffened as Dean let his fingers travel to his chin and down his neck, stopping at Jimmy’s collar.  
“Jimmy... y’look good in that suit,” Dean whispered, his eyes on where his finger circled Jimmy’s adamsapple. It bobbed as Jimmy swallowed.  
“You too, Dean,” he replied softly, his eyes warm and doing things to Dean.

“Jimmy...” Dean whispered, his eyes fixed on those pink, chapped lips.  
A tiny strip of pink tongue slipped out to moisten them.  
“Yes, Dean?” that gravelly voice rumbled.  
Dean didn’t answer, just pressed his lips to Jimmy’s.  
Jimmy stiffened, then relaxed and just melted into the kiss.  
It wasn’t anything hot or filthy. Just a press of lips, but Dean felt it down to his toes.  
“I love you,” he whispered softly.  
Jimmy caught his eyes, blue intense yet caring.  
“Dean...” Jimmy whispered, and Dean nearly sighed in delight. “... you’re inebriated. This is the cannabis talking.”  
Grinning like a goof, Dean pecked a kiss on the tip of Jimmy’s nose, then flopped back next to him.

He was feeling drowsy and content, despite having watched his father get buried.  
“Y’know... my dad, he was a dick. A drunk, homophobic dick. He never accepted that I’m an equal opportunity guy. Always sending chicks my way. But when I said I wanted to kiss you...” Dean huffed at the painful memory. “I’m just glad Bobby showed up...”  
Something niggled at his clouded mind.  
“Hey, buddy...”  
A soft hum next to him intoned he was being heard.  
“..D’you ever wonder about Bobby?”  
Soft chuckles, then a rumbled: “Wonder what about Bobby?”  
Getting his train of thought back, Dean frowned.  
“How he’s always poppin’ up when I’m about to get in real trouble. The CPS, the near gay-bashing by dad... he always suddenly shows up... mebbe... mebbe Bobby is an angel...”  
The image of the surly old cook with his tatty cap sporting wings and a halo whilst holding a harp, made him giggle again.  
“Angels don’t have harps, Dean...”  
Dean waved his pal off.   
“I know Cas... just shush. This is way too funny...”   
He giggled again, lapsing into a giggling fit, not noticing how his friend shot up, eyes wide and shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**December** **2004**  
“Dude... Seriously? I’m almost 26... I can take care of myself.”  
Throwing an old duffle in the back of his car, Dean glared at his friend, who somehow never got bothered by the blistering South Dakota winters.  
The icy wind tore at the unbuttoned, tan trenchcoat, the same one Jimmy had been wearing at John’s funeral.  
The dark hair got ruffled by the icy blasts.  
“Dean. I’m begging you. Let me come along.”  
The gravelly voice never missed its effect on Dean and he shuddered.  
“Jimbo... C’mon. I haven’t seen you in ages, and now you suddenly wanna tag along?”  
And that there was the main reason Dean couldn’t let him in the car. Shortly after that night where Dean had gotten stoned off his ass, Jimmy had claimed a family emergency and just left, only to pop up now.  
Jimmy was sporting a kicked puppy look that could only have been learned from Sam, and damnit, Dean felt that old tug at his heart. He still wanted Jimmy.  
“Dean... please.” Even that gravelly voice sparked down his spine in the same way.  
“No, Jimmy. I’m going to Stanford alone. How’d you even know I was going? Don’t tell me... Bobby? Right? Damnit Dude. You’re not my guardian angel.”

Jimmy looked hurt beyond words, his cerulean eyes big in his suddenly pale face.  
“Dean...”  
Resolutely, Dean slammed the door to Bobby’s house and locked it tight, since Bobby was off for the holidays at Jody’s, then shoved his hands in his pockets.  
“No,” he growled.  
“I just wanted to ask if you had turned off the stove. I know I surprised you by turning up. You might have forgotten it,” Jimmy said, his voice distant and level.  
Dean gaped. What the Hell? The worst part, except for Jimmy being there and Dean being obviously not over him, was that Dean was starting to doubt himself if he indeed had.  
“I’ll go now, Dean. Check the stove,” Jimmy said and turned, coat flapping wildly.  
The swirling snow soon obscured him.  
Dean stared at the snow for a while, before unlocking the door and checking the damned stove, which he had forgotten indeed.

oooOooo

Bone tired, Dean pulled over into a motel parking lot. It was nearly empty, except for an ugly-ass, gold Lincoln Continental Mark 5.  
He scoffed at it, then eased his Baby next to it.  
He quickly got to the reception.  
“Room for the night, please,” he said to the clerk.  
“Dean?”  
He stiffened. What the actual fuck? Turning around slowly, he stared at Jimmy, who had come in.  
“What the Hell, Jimmy? Are you stalking me?”  
The glare he got was livid, and kinda hot. That imperiously arched brow made Dean’s throat dry up like a sunny beach in august.  
“Excuse you? I merely sought shelter for the abysmal weather that’s supposed to hit here in less than 30 minutes. Plus, I believe, I got here first.”  
Determined to not apologise, Dean turned back to the clerk, who had watched the exchange with wary eyes.  
“A room. Preferably away from him,” Dean growled, feeling like a dick as he said it.  
Jimmy rolled his stunning eyes, gave an exasperated wave and turned to walk off, when the clerk nervously cleared his throat.  
“Er... I only have three rooms right now, sir. The rest is under renovation, or occupied... and...” His voice petered off at Dean’s face.  
“Don’t tell me. I’m right next to him. Fine. I’m just tired and wanna sleep.”  
He grabbed the keys and stalked past Jimmy, who looked strangely satisfied.

He felt he barely got his head down, when there was a knock on the door.  
Grumbling, he made his way over there, vaguely noting the howling wind and the slashing rain against the window.  
Then he opened the door, Jimmy stood there, soaked to the last thread on his body, a suitcase at is feet.  
His hair was plastered in wet tresses against his skull and his soft looking pj bottoms and worn t-shirt stuck to him, defining his musculature in ways Dean had rather not known.  
“What is it?” Dean growled.  
“I’m sorry to impose, Dean, but the wind has blown a thick branch through the roof of my room... right above my bed,” Jimmy explained, his head bowed, his eyes seemingly stuck on Dean’s bare chest.  
Throwing open the door, Dean gestured him in. “Fine. But there’s only one queen-sized bed. And I kinda was sleeping in it.”  
Jimmy smiled warmly and a whole circus of insects took flight in Dean’s belly.  
“That will be fine. I shall take the couch.”

Dean had spent time on that thing, and his left butt-cheek still hated him for it. He couldn’t let his friend sleep on that!  
“Jimmy, c’mon. We’ve been roommates for years, best friends for longer. We can share,” he plead.  
Jimmy took his suitcase and stepped inside.  
“I propose I take a shower and warm up, then we can discuss sleeping arrangements,” he solemnly stated.  
The thought of Jimmy in the shower, had Dean’s throat dry up and he had to swallow hard to get a word out.  
“Yah, you do that... you could catch your Death if you don’t,” he croaked.  
Jimmy threw him an amused glance.  
“I don’t think it will be quite as grave, but I could catch a cold. I will be right back,” he smiled and took his stuff with him in the bathroom.  
When the water started up, Dean sank on the bed, head in hands.  
“Damnit! Why does this happen to me?” he whined to himself, making sure Jimmy couldn’t hear him. “What Deity did I piss off?”

All too soon, the water turned off and Jimmy emerged from the bathroom, a towel clutched around his waist.  
Dean nearly swallowed his own tongue. Jimmy was lanky, but well muscled and he had sharp hipbones, that peeked coyly over the edge of the miniature towel.  
Then Jimmy turned and the world shook to a standstill.  
“What the... Jimmy... you never told me you had tattoos!” Dean gasped.  
Jimmy glanced over his shoulder, then one of his broad hands lovingly stroked his upper arm, long fingers caressing the ink.  
“Yes. I had them made after I had to leave Lawrence. What do you think?” he inquired.  
Dean had to swallow three times and lick his lips before being able to answer.  
“They’re awesome. Who knew two big-ass, black wing tattoos would make you look so...” _sexy_... _shut_ _up_ _brain_! “...badass.”  
He squinted at the odd scribbles spanned between the inked wings, like a bridge made out of ancient, Arab looking letters.

“What does that say? What language is it?” Dean asked curiously.  
Jimmy frowned slightly then sighed.  
“I’d rather not say just yet,” he grumbled. “Do you have some spare clothing items? My pyjamas are soaked, and all I have in my suitcase, are more suits...”  
Biting his lip, Dean willed Little Dean to lay low. The thought of Jimmy in one of his sweats... he gulped.  
“Sure. I’ll get you some stuff.”He quickly rummaged around in his duffle, pulling out a pair of soft, comfy sweatpants, some boxers and a t-shirt.  
“Here ya go. That’s bound to be more comfortable than those soaked PJ’s,” he said, still having trouble with his throat.  
“Thank you, Dean. I’m really sorry to inconvenience you like this. I would gladly take the couch,” Jimmy sincerely offered.

Dean wanted to scoff and say it didn’t inconvenience him at all, but the memory of how those long fingers had caressed the inked feathers made his throat constrict and his boxers get tight.  
So he sighed, then hummed. “Not at all. We used to share all the time. Remember?” he managed before his breath was cut short again because Jimmy just dropped the towel, and _shit_! Those _thighs_!  
Dean quickly scooted back under the covers and turned his back.  
Silence reigned for a tense while.  
“Err.. you ok back there, Jimmy?” Dean called out, cheeks burning.  
“Yes, Dean,” came the soft answer back. “Just praying.”  
Dean snorted inelegantly. He knew Jimmy’s parents had been quite religious, but Jimmy never went to church, as far as Dean knew. “Dude. There’s no such thing as angels. Why the Hell bother?” he sneered. Jimmy huffed out a sharp breath, making Dean wonder what he’d said wrong.  
Rustling and a cold draft, then the mattress dipped as Jimmy got in the bed.  
“I find it reassuring to know someone is listening,” Jimmy confessed softly, sounding hurt. “Now please be quiet. It is rather late and you need to sleep.”  
Dean huffed in annoyance. “Yeah right. Like you don’t. Alright, Mother-hen, I’m shutting up,” he groused and snuggled down.

Sleep didn’t come, despite his exhaustion. Jimmy was lying on his back next to him, arms behind his head, eyes trained on the dark ceiling. The tension radiating off him was nearly palpable.  
Not that Dean was faring much better. The fact that he was lying in the same bed as Jimmy, whom he had a crush on since ninth grade, didn’t really help him drift off. Little Dean made his presence known with regular intervals, especially as Dean was trying to forget those thighs, or the tattoos... or the fact that his mind flawlessly showed him those sharp hipbones, poking up from under the towel edge.  
“Dean,” Jimmy rumbled, causing Little Dean to wiggle. “You really should relax and sleep. You’re safe for the night.”  
Dean’s mind rebelled. Safe. How could he be safe? The guy, the _one_ _guy_ , he had been willing to jump since forever, just got naked in the same room, and was now lying next to him.  
Then a hand dropped on his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin.  
“Geez! Don’t do that!” he panted, as the hand started to rub his tendons.  
“Dean, you’re way too tense. Allow me to help,” Jimmy rumbled behind him. “There is no reason for you to be so tense. I will massage your shoulders until they’re relaxed and you can sleep.”

Dean bit down a fit of hysterical laughter. Help? Jimmy’s warm hands did the opposite of... oh, wait.... That was actually... hmmm.  
Dean dropped his head on the pillow and hummed in the back of his throat. He was really feeling calmer now, all warm inside, as if Jimmy had magic hands.  
“Sleep now, Dean,” that warm voice rumbled. “You’re ok.”  
Dean nodded, humming an affirmative as his eyes dropped shut.  
He didn’t notice the sudden sound of flapping wings, or the 5’7” stranger with the twinkling golden eyes, that popped up and held a silent staring contest with Jimmy.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a warm body in his bed, and Dean hummed low as he tightened his hold.  
The body smelled familiar, like that smell after rain. What did Sam say that was called?  
Right. Petrichor. That.  
Dean smiled softly. That smell always reminded him of Jimmy. Jimmy smelled like it had rained, or, on sunny days when he’d been outside, like the ocean.  
With his eyes closed, Dean listened. The sound of rain slashing on the windowpane told him that today Jimmy would definitely not smell like the ocean.  
He took a deep breath through his nose. The petrichor smell warmed him to his core and he snuggled closer against the warm body.  
“Hm. You smell nice,” Dean mumbled sleepily, nuzzling.  
“Thank you, Dean. You smell like you’re happy and cuddly,” came the rumbled answer.  
Dean stiffened. He was suddenly very aware that he was cuddled up against the firm body of Jimmy Novak.  
His arm was draped over Jimmy’s chest and his leg slung over the guy’s hip. There was no way in Heaven, Hell or whatever plane of existence Jimmy did not feel his morning wood situation.

Cheeks burning he glanced up, only to have his green eyes caught in the cerulean stare of his friend.  
“Oh God... I... I’m sorry, Jimmy!” Dean stammered, trying to get some space between them, but Jimmy merely looked up from the book he’d been reading and quirked an eyebrow.  
Dean’s movements stopped.  
“Why would you apologise, Dean?” Jimmy asked, his deep voice filled with wonder. “You were asleep and thus I cannot hold you accountable for your actions. Your body will react on instinct. But all that aside, Dean, I do have to urge you to let go a bit. I desperately need to use the bathroom.”  
Dean let go as if Jimmy was toxic. “Oh, shit! Go, go go man!” he urged, making ‘shoo’ motions with his hands.  
When the bathroom door had swung shut, Dean sat up and grabbed his head.  
“Shit. What the fuck did I do to get this messed up karma?” he groaned.  
A knock on the door had him grab a shirt and he quickly opened it.  
A short, blonde guy with mischievous eyes smirked up at him.  
“Well now. Unless I have the wrong room, my little bro has gotten lucky indeed!” he grinned.

Dean gaped at the man, taking in his twinkling, golden eyes, his caramel coloured hair and the lollypop he was popping back in his mouth.  
“Excuse me, but who the Hell are you?” he managed, glad he’d at least put on that shirt.  
The guy’s grin widened and he opened his mouth to answer when from behind Dean came an exasperated: “Gabriel! What did I tell you?”   
Dean turned his head so swift, it cricked his neck.  
“OW! Jimmy? What the Hell?” he demanded to know, rubbing his neck.  
Jimmy’s eyes sparked ominously as they were glued onto the stranger, who seemed wonderfully unperturbed.  
“Hiya baby bro! How’s life been treating you?” the guy, Gabriel if Dean went by Jimmy’s exclamation, called out loudly. “Very well I can see...” he continued with a lewd eyebrow waggle towards Dean.

Jimmy’s expression was actually growing to be terrifying.  
“Gabriel, gen ge!” he growled and Hello inappropriate shiver. Dean licked his lips. Jimmy sounded pissed off and it was a huge turn on.  
Gabriel quirked up one eyebrow as he cast a glance at Dean.  
“Eshiasch, a coredazodizoda aziazor ar,” he smirked.  
The level of anger on Jimmy’s face reached smite-worthy levels and Dean breathed deep to not let it get to him.  
“I told you to not do it,” Jimmy lapsed back into English. Dean was grateful for that, because nothing is worse than a conversation you cannot follow. It’s inevitably about you.  
Gabriel shrugged and pulled up a chair from the dinette.  
“Touchy, touchy, little bird,” he said as he sat down.

Jimmy shot Dean an apologetic look and took the other chair.  
“Dean, my brother, Gabriel. Gabriel, Dean, my college roommate.”  
Gabriel looked smug and mischievous at the same time.  
“Uh-huh,’ he grinned. “I know that one...” The implication in his tone was heavy.  
Jimmy’s face morphed back to pure pissed off, and Dean felt he needed to diffuse this. Now.  
“Just roommates, Gabriel,” he declared. “Honest. I never even touched the guy like that. Get your mind out of the gutter.”  
Gabriel shrugged, but didn’t apologise. Dean sighed and turned to Jimmy.  
“I never even knew you had a brother. Where did you hide him?” he tried to lighten the mood.  
Jimmy kept glaring at Gabriel, but he did answer. “He ran away. He is much older than I, and he ran away.”  
Dean eyed the man again, and raised his eyebrows.  
“Much older?” he wondered aloud. “He looks our age.”  
Gabriel popped his sweet out of his mouth again and winked. Winked! Dean shuddered internally.  
“Got good genes, bucko,” he quipped. “But Ca...Jimmy is right. I am much older. Anywho, I was in the neighbourhood. Thought I’d pop by.”  
Jimmy sighed. “I told you I was doing fine.”  
The look Gabriel shot him was pure disbelief.  
“Little bird, you are lost,” he stated sincerely. “You’re a baby. You can’t handle this.”   
And with that, the conversation was lost to Dean again.  
Eyes darting between the brothers, Dean felt this was about him, but about Jimmy as well.  
Jimmy narrowed his eyes at his brother.  
“Ol barinu oi, Gabriel,” he growled between clenched teeth.   
“Trust me bucko, you don’t,” Gabriel answered. “Lilith i a caosga.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enochian translation:
> 
> Gen ge - do not  
> Eshiasch, a coredazodizoda aziazor ar - Brother, the man liked that   
> Ol barinu oi - I have this  
> Lilith i a caosga - Lilith is on Earth


	5. Chapter 5

Thoroughly pissed off by the switching between English and whatever the guttural sounding language was, Dean yanked on his jeans and stuffed his gear in his bag.  
“Dean!” Jimmy called. “What are you doing?”  
Giving him a glare hot enough to melt iron, Dean zipped up the duffle and stuffed his phone in his pocket.  
“I’m leaving. Seeing you two wanna blab about me, I think I need to be elsewhere.”  
His hand reached for the doorknob, when a massive thunderclap nearly busted the windows.  
Dean ducked, hands over his head, but Jimmy glared at Gabriel, who shrugged.  
“Sounds like you need to stay in, bucko,” he smirked.  
Jimmy tilted his head, with another death-glare at his brother.  
“What?” Gabriel innocently asked, hands up in question. “Easiest way, bro. Come on! This has gone on long enough. Either you tell him, or I will,” he stated adamantly.  
Jimmy just glared.  
“Fine,” Gabriel called. “I guess it’s me. Dean, my dear man,” he started, but never got to finish.

The door suddenly burst open and in the torrential downpour and the flashing thunder the three men saw... the silhouette of a little girl.  
“Raspberries,” Gabriel breathed, and it sounded like a curse. “Get him out, bro. I got her.”  
Normally, Dean wouldn’t be freaked out by a little girl, but this one... she gave him the creeps.  
“Dude... who is she?” he asked to the room at large.  
“Lilith,” Jimmy breathed and grabbed Dean with both hands. “Come on. We need to move.” He pulled Dean along and it was as if he had super strength, because even with his lanky frame, he pulled 200 pounds of Dean along like he was nothing but a tiny toy.  
“Jim.... Jimmy, stop! What the Hell is going on?” Dean tried to break free, but Jimmy somehow had an iron grip, even if it wasn’t bruising.  
He pulled Dean easily towards the open bathroom door, when it suddenly slammed shut.  
“Play nice, angels...” the little girl said in a singsong voice and the hair on Dean’s arms rose.  
There was a definite threat in there. A dangerous lilt.  
“Sorry, toots. You’re miscatagorising,” Gabriel smirked, and he suddenly held a dangerous looking blade, all thin and spike like.

The girl turned her head his way and in the next flashed lightning, Dean saw her eyes.  
He had to bite his lip not to scream. There were no pupils, no irises, just the white sclera. It was freaking creepy.  
“Oh. How would that be, angel?” the kid singsonged and the evil grin combined with those eerie eyes had Dean suppress a shudder. “Jimmy... what the Hell is she?” he whispered softly.  
Still the girl seemed to hear and her blonde head swivelled around to look at him.  
“Ah,” she crooned. “Dean. There you are... my... father one could say, wants you out of the picture dear boy. Sorry.”  
Jimmy stared hard at the back of his brother’s head, and suddenly Gabriel looked over his shoulder at them.  
“Are you fucking kidding me, bro? No. Way!” he snapped, golden eyes darting between Lilith and Jimmy. Jimmy just glared harder, his eyes squinted a little, his whole being radiating impatience.  
“Fine!” Gabriel called. “Hand him over, but as soon as...”  
He fell silent, but somehow a message got passed between him and his brother, because Jimmy nodded once, firmly, and with a swift movement threw Dean across to his brother as if he weighed nothing.  
“Hi Dean!” Gabe quipped as he caught Dean. “We’re going on a trip. Hang on!”

The world lurched. There was no other word for it. It felt like Dean was being turned inside-out and put through an old-fashioned clothes wringer. Suddenly he felt solid ground under his feet and he nearly buckled.  
Gabriel let him go and he doubled over, gasping.  
“What ... hh... the actual... hh... fuck?” he managed, trying to look up at Gabriel.  
“Stay,” the guy just intoned seriously. “I’m going back to help my brother. I’d hate for him to die for the likes of you, Winchester.”  
Before Dean could muster the strength to answer, there was the sound of flapping wings, and suddenly Dean was alone in the pouring rain.

He looked around, bewildered. If he had to guess, he was somewhere in a forrest. Which was odd, because where he’d pulled over was nothing but farmland for miles. And how the Hell did he get out of that room without walking an inch?  
His head was starting to pound. There was no thunder here. No lightning to help him find his bearings.  
A soft buzz in his pocket reminded him of his phone.  
The number on screen was cloaked.  
  
**(Unknown):**  
**Dean.** **Stay** **put.** **Gabriel** **is** **on** **his** **way.**

Dean scoffed. Right. Like he’d just wait here, getting soaked and turned into a frozen bear-treat because apparently ‘Gabriel was on his way’.  
Wiping the rain away from his nose, Dean turned on the flashlight, and promptly dropped his phone as the tiny, but strong, beam fell on a pair of mud-splattered boots.  
“Gah!” Dean gasped aloud, earning him a sigh.  
“For the love of.... Dean. It’s just me, you knucklehead.”  
Gabriel.  
“What the fuck? Gabriel?” Dean started, fire burning in his veins as he aimed the light at the guy’s face. “What is going on here? Where the Hell am I? And where’s Jimmy? Is he ok?”  
Gabriel sighed again and pushed the light away, but not before Dean noticed he looked worried.  
“Calm yourself, bucko. Don’t get a conniption just because I had to fly you off. C’mon. I’m taking you back.”  
He reached for Dean, but Dean pulled out of reach.  
“Fly?” he demanded. “Fly? What the...” He saw Gabriel raise his hand, fingers poised to snap.  
“Dude.. seriously? What is going on here?”  
Gabriel just tilted his head and snapped.  
The world turned black and Dean knew nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

“...don’t want to do that, Gabriel.” Jimmy’s voice rumbled.  
“You’d better, bucko. Because I’m gonna if you don’t,” answered Gabriel’s voice.  
Groaning, Dean tried to open his eyes, but they seemed laden with lead.  
“Oh, shut up,” Gabriel groused. “It was just a little sleep encouragement, nothing major. You’ll be fine.”  
Judging by the sudden, tense, silence, the brothers were back at their silent glaring.  
Dean rolled his head, surprised to find himself on a bed.  
“Wh’re am I?” he managed before his tongue gave up and his head flopped back onto the pillow.  
Jimmy was next to him in a flash.  
“Relax, Dean. You’re safe,” he rumbled in that deep, sexy voice of his.  
Gabriel scoffed and Dean heard the ‘pop’ of his lollypop as he pulled it from his mouth. “That’s debatable. She ran, bucko. Who knows where and when she’ll pop back up. I’m just glad she left her host alive this time.”  
“Gabriel... gen ge camliatza!” Jimmy growled.  
Feeling woozy and stiff, Dean tried to sit up.  
“Seriously. What the Hell?” he grumbled, then he sneezed.  
“Gesundheit!” Gabriel chimed cheerfully, but Jimmy pushed Dean back until he was lying against the headboard.  
He put two fingers against Dean’s head. “You have a mild cold and a slight fever. That will be easily remedied,” he hummed.  
Something tingled and Dean thought he would light up like a candle, because his insides felt like they were glowing.

When Jimmy stepped back, Dean felt remarkably well.  
“What did you do?” he asked, suspiciously.  
Sighing in a defeated way, Jimmy sank down on a chair.  
Now Dean was feeling less iffy, he took notice of his surroundings and was surprised to find himself back in the motel-room.  
“I healed you,” Jimmy sighed. “It’s one of the few things I still can do.”  
It sounded bitter, and Dean sat up to put a hand on his friend’s knee.  
“Jim...”  
Jimmy turned away. “I’m not Jimmy. Please. Don’t.”  
Dean’s hand fell to the bed. “What?”  
His friend, or the guy he’d always thought of as his friend, didn’t look at him.  
Gabriel tisked and cleared his throat.  
“Look, I know this might be hard to believe, especially for you, but... this here... this isn’t a human. Nor am I for that matter. We’re angels... Well. He is a Seraph, I’m an Archangel. Different subspecies one could say.”

Dean scoffed. “Angels. Don’t believe in them,” he snarked, and Jimmy, the guy he knew as Jimmy, arched his shoulders out, like something hurt his back. He groaned softly.  
“Holy oak!” Gabriel groaned as he dropped his lollypop to the floor. “Shut up, muttonhead! Fuck!”  
He stepped up to his brother and softly cooed to him in that guttural language.  
When his brother let out a shuddering breath and nodded, Gabriel turned ferociously around and snarled at Dean. “Would you just stop saying that?! Mother of monsters... one thing to say that, even after you met yours, but to keep repeating it, for decades... you humans are a special kind of cruel, Winchester.”  
Looking at the shivering guy in the chair, Dean felt guilt claw at him. He was hurting. His friend, the kid who’d always been there for him, who’d helped him get through Hell and back with his abusive dad and running away with a toddler and high-school and college and finding out he was bi... that kid needed _him_ now. Needed Dean because he was hurting, and somehow, in some twisted way, it was _his_ fault.  
Gabriel’s confusing words had made that much clear.  
“W... What can I do?” he stammered, eyes glued on the hunched form in his own worn T-shirt and sweatpants.  
“Hear us out for one,” Gabriel snarked, rubbing his brother between the shoulderblades.  
Ashamed, Dean dropped his chin to his chest. “I’m sorry.”  
Gabriel glared at him, and suddenly Dean could believe this guy could be fierce and ruthless.  
“You’d better be.” He turned to his brother and his face and voice mellowed out. “Bro? Are you ok?” His brother nodded.

Dean gulped as cerulean eyes caught his.  
“Dean... what do you remember about the days before the fire?” Jimmy asked sincerely.  
Dean didn’t want to do this. Those memories were the worst, because they were the happiest, and there was no going back to that.  
It seemed his hesitation was clear, because Jimmy sighed. “Never mind. Let’s forget it.”  
He sounded so defeated, so beaten down, Dean’s nurturing, protective side flared up.  
“No. I...I can do this. I remember one day, somewhere in Spring. Mom was pregnant with Sam, and I was playing in the yard, because it was a beautiful day. It must’ve been early Spring, because I was still pretty bundled up. I was... talking to.... someone.”  
Both Gabriel and Jimmy perked up, shooting a glance at each-other. Jimmy nodded once, and Gabriel made a face like he was seeing the cutest kittens gambol around.  
Dean shrugged and kept digging in his memory.  
“I think it was a grown up, but... not really? I told him about mom having Sam, and he... didn’t believe me?”  
Jimmy smiled, one of the softest, most nostalgic smiles Dean had ever seen on him.  
“I believed you, Dean. I just had trouble with your imagery,” he softly clarified.  
Dean frowned at him.  
“But... it couldn’t have been _you_... I mean... you were just a kid when we met!”


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel rolled his eyes so hard, Dean wouldn’t be surprised if he strained something.  
“Geez, you muttonhead! Jimmy was, but not...” he started, only to be interrupted by his brother.  
“I will explain later, Dean. Please continue.” ‘Jimmy’ grumbled kindly.  
Dean cast them both a suspicious glance.  
“Couldn’t have been you. Wasn’t called Jimmy,” he grumbled.  
“I know, Dean. Jimmy hasn’t been Jimmy in nearly 22 years,” that gravelly voice said. “Again, I will explain later.”  
Barely acknowledging the guy, Dean nodded vaguely.  
“His name... it started with a K...” he mused.  
“K sound, buster. K sound,” Gabriel corrected, but his brother shushed him.  
Dean didn’t even notice them anymore, he was too caught up in his own mind.  
“Kal... kam.. Cameron? No. Caleb? No. Shorter.”  
Jimmy’s warm chuckle snapped him out of it.  
“So close, Dean...” he said, that sexy half-smile tugging at his mouth.  
“Remember that you asked me about my tattoo?” He stood and slipped off his shirt. It was a testimony on how caught up in his mind Dean was, that he didn’t even blink as those tattoos reappeared. “Gabriel, if you please,” Jimmy intoned.  
Gabriel gulped loudly. “Holy father, bucko. How’d you manage _that_?” he breathed. “Angels usually don’t get to keep tattoos, not even after.... shit, kid, what did you do?”  
A grumbling chuckle. “Tattoo ink based on Holy-oil,” came the answer.  
Gabriel winced sharply. “Oh my Dad! Outch!” he sympathised.  
Jimmy shrugged those amazing, sexy wings and scoffed derisively.  
“It burned, yes. Not of import, Gabriel. Please, read the Enochian.”  
Glabiel tore his eyes from the tattooed wings and let them dart towards the odd, Arab-looking letters.  
“Huh,” he huffed. “That’s just your name. Castiel.”  
With that simple statement, the fog of age that clung to Dean’s memories cleared.

“Castiel. Cas... shit, Cas! How could I forget you? Those eyes... No way human eyes are that fucking blue...”  
He locked his eyes on those of Castiel, and memories tumbled over him like an avalanche.  
“Cas... I’m sorry... I’m so fucking sorry!” he punched out when he remembered Cas telling him that if a charge stopped believing in angels, the guardian would get his wings torn.  
He’d made his guardian, his angel, his _friend_ suffer through that. Not once, but several times over the decades. Just now, he’d done it _again_! It was a miracle Gabriel had let him live. If some douchebag had systematically hurt Sammy, he’d have had their head. For lunch, with a cold beer.  
Cas smiled softly and reached for him, cupping his cheek.  
“It’s ok, Dean. Your father has a lot to answer for. This is one of those things I am least inclined to forgive him.”  
Leaning into the touch, Dean closed his eyes.  
“It isn’t, Cas. It fucking isn’t. I should have remembered how you’d be punished.”  
The hand on his cheek flexed lightly, and Cas hummed.  
“How can I ask that of you? You were not even 5 years of age. People ten times that, have forgotten the warnings of their guardians... I do not blame you, Dean.”

A huff, and the distinct clack of a mouth closing harshly over a lollypop, told Dean Gabriel wasn’t about to be so lenient.  
Cas growled low. “Gabriel, gen ge camliatza.”  
Throwing Cas a disbelieving glance, Gabriel popped his treat put of his mouth again.  
“Seriously, Cassie? You think I’m about to let this... guy just get off light? He hurt you. He hurt you bad. I might just tie him up pant-less, and let a calf loose on his dangly bits.”  
Being a Mid-western boy, Dean knew exactly how much suction a calf could produce and he winced, crossing his legs protectively.  
Cas sighed and rolled those blue eyes so far up, Dean vaguely wondered if angels could see inside their heads if they did that.  
“Gabriel...” Cas groaned causing Dean to shiver inappropriately. If only it was his name Cas ground out like that... wait, what? He couldn’t want that... he was an angel for Go... Pete’s sake.  
Gabriel eyed him suspiciously, then suddenly grinned.  
“Oh my Dad... Seriously you two?” He threw his head back and cackled.  
Utterly confused, Dean threw Cas a look, only to receive the same kind from him.

Gabriel kept cackling, then snapped his fingers and disappeared.  
Startled, Cas jumped to his feet and looked around. “Gabriel? Gabriel!” he called out, but to no avail.  
“Biab elasa a manada aala?”  
Dean sighed and got to his feet too. “Cas, buddy. He’s gone. I’m sure he’s just off to play with the fairies. That cackle sure as Hell sounded like it.”  
Cas tilted his head in that adorable way that never failed to let Dean’s heart skip a beat.  
“Look, Cas... I don’t even wanna pretend to understand what you just said. It was the tone of whatever mumbo-jumbo Lingo you used. It told me you were wondering where in the blazes he was,” Dean clarified.  
Cas did that thing where he smiled purely with his eyes. “Enochian,” he said. “Gabriel and I, we were talking Enochian. Angel language.”  
That pulled Dean up short. “Angel language? You guys have a whole language of your own?”  
Now, Cas chuckled. “Yes,” he answered sincerely. “It is the root of all other languages. That’s why we can speak any language we encounter. Zoals Nederlands. Oder Deutsch. Mais naturellement aussi le Français. Ttoan hangug-in, a takzhe russkiy...” He stopped when Dean clapped a hand over his mouth.  
“Ok, show-off. I get it. You’re multi lingual. No wonder you did so great in all your courses...”  
Dean’s voice bled out when he noticed the heated look in those cerulean eyes.  
Like Cas was... enjoying the fact Dean had his hand over his mouth.  
He gulped. That was not at all what he’d expected.  
Slowly, he took his hand away.  
“Cas, I... I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have...” he mumbled, only to have his words cut off by Cas pushing him against the wall, his hand now over Dean’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Enochian: (it’s a basic language. Which is difficult to translate)  
> Gen ge camliatza - do not speak (shut up)  
> Biab elasa a manada aala? Are you in another place? (where are you?) 
> 
> Dutch:  
> Zoals Nederlands - like Dutch 
> 
> German:  
> Oder Deutsch - or German 
> 
> French:  
> Mais naturellement aussi le Francais - but ofcourse French too
> 
> Korean:  
> Ttoan hangug-in - and Korean.
> 
> Russian:  
> a takzhe russkiy - or Russian


	8. Chapter 8

One eyebrow arched imperiously, Cas stared him down.  
Heat pooled deep down in Dean’s stomach. Shit. There was that dominant side of Cas/Jimmy that had Dean pop an inappropriate boner a few times already.  
“Hmf...” Dean huffed.  
Cas merely raised his chin in challenge, weakening Dean’s knees and resolve.  
He nodded behind that warm hand, and Cas lowered the wattage of his glare.  
“Good,” he mumbled. “Now, I’m going to talk, and you’re going to listen. Am I understood?”  
Again Dean nodded, trying to ignore how Little Dean showed an interest in the way Cas easily pinned Dean to the wall.  
“First of all. I am not some evil monster, like your father hunted,” Cas started.  
Surprise swooped up in Dean’s stomach. So his Dad hadn’t been hunting delirium triggered delusions?  
Cas tightened his hold on Dean, snapping his attention back to those cerulean eyes.  
“No. John was not crazy,” Cas answered Dean’s unasked questions. “And his Death was not caused by carelessness around a power outlet. His raw-head hunt went sideways, and he got electrocuted by his own cattle-prod. May I continue?”  
Dean nodded, mesmerised.  
“Good. I am inhabiting this body, because I rebelled against being pulled from you. Your adamant refusal to believe in us, had Zachariah decide to stop protecting you. I could not allow that. Your soul, Dean was, and still is, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

The aroused blush on Dean’s cheeks warmed more, but now from the praise.  
Cas’ mouth quirked at the corners.  
“Remember your drawings of me? I had big wings and four heads. One lion, one eagle, one bee and one human. That was my true form. Humans, except innocents like children and people with child-like mental abilities, cannot see those without burning their eyes out. So, we ask devout people if we may use their body, if we need to interact. Some bloodlines are better suited to house us than others. In comes Jimmy.”  
Dean was horrified and appalled. Had Cas just simply taken over a child?  
With that uncanny way of knowing Dean’s mind, Cas shook his head.  
“No. I did not just take this body. Jimmy was dying. Leukaemia had taken over his body, and his mother prayed to Gabriel to save him.”  
Apparently Cas saw the questions brew in Dean’s eyes, because he sighed and clarified. “Gabriel had rebelled and left Heaven eons ago. He is posing as a Trickster for now, but way back, he was Loki. Anyway, Gabriel knew I was rebelling and he knew the Novak bloodline was very suitable for me. So he gave me a call.”

Dean had relaxed in Cas’ grip, enthralled by the story.  
The lefthand corner of Cas’ mouth pulled upwards and he released Dean. “Sit, Dean. It will be more comfortable,” he ordered.  
Dean’s wobbly legs got him to a chair and he sank down.  
Raising his hand as if they were in elementary school, he looked at Cas, who bit his lip with twinkling eyes.  
“You may speak.”  
Licking his dry lips, Dean gathered his thoughts.  
“A call. You have phones?”  
That got him an honest to... Well God, Dean supposed, chuckle.  
“No. We have a telepathic bond with all our siblings, and one could say we can toggle it to be private. So...” Cas plowed on. “... I talked to Jimmy, who had an uncanny resemblance to my humanoid face, including the blue eyes. He agreed that I could inhabit his body once his soul had departed, so long as I keep you safe and his parents happy.”

Thinking of Jimmy’s folks made Dean’s heart hurt. They had been super nice people, who sadly died in a car-crash when Jimmy was only just in college.  
“They were always destined to die that way, Dean,” Cas softly said, the hand that had so dominantly pressed Dean agains the wall, resting on Dean’s knee in solace.  
“James and Daphne were supposed to mourn their only child, then, on the day of the fifteenth anniversary of his passing, they were destined to get so distracted by their loss, James didn’t pay attention and hit a truck. Now, they were happily driving home after that visit to our dorm, before that drunk driver hit them. Remember?”  
Dean remembered, and he also remembered Jimmy crying against his shoulder after getting that phone-call. Had that been fake?  
It seemed Cas could read his mind, because the next thing out of his mouth was: “I genuinely liked them, Dean. They took care of me, tried to ensure I was happy and healthy. Of course I mourned their passing. But I have visited them in their Heaven, which they share with three year old Jimmy. They are happy once again. Jimmy knew they only had fifteen more years, but he was content with how I had fulfilled that part of our deal.”

Strange at it may have seemed to Dean if he hadn’t been numbed by all this, he was actually glad the Novaks were ok, except for being dead.  
“I have lived inside this body, my body, ever since Jimmy passed. I arranged for us to meet. Despite Zachariah forbidding it. I could not leave you. You needed me so bad, even if you didn’t believe in me anymore.”  
Eyes stinging, Dean cleared his throat. “You told me you unofficially thought yourself eternally mine... Cas...”  
Cas hummed. “I did not tell you this to cause you distress, Dean. I just wanted you to know the details of our relationship.”  
That word. It sent a blush up his cheeks faster than lightning.  
“Re...relation...ship?” Dean managed.  
Doing the head-tilt again, Cas frowned in confusion. “Yes. What else would you call what we have? It runs deeper than mere friendship. At least, for me it does,” he added, eyes on his lap.  
Before he could stop himself, Dean grabbed Cas by the shoulders and locked his eyes on those blue ones that had never stopped haunting his dreams.  
“Don’t say that, Cas,” he plead. “You’ve been my best, if not only, friend all my life. And... and.. I need you, man. I _need_ you.”  
Cas’ eyes brightened, then he suddenly grabbed Dean’s face between both his hands and pressed his lips on Dean’s.


	9. Chapter 9

It was both exactly how Dean had thought it would be, and totally different. Cas’ lips were warm, pliant and soft, but not chapped or dry, despite their appearance. Warmth burst from Dean’s heart to spread through his whole being.  
Then Cas started to pull back, and Dean didn’t want this to stop. He followed Cas as the angel retreated.  
“Dean...” Cas said low.  
Dean just shook his head and pressed on, reconnecting their lips.  
Cas actually sighed and melted against him.  
Dean’s tongue slid out, softly tracing the seam of Cas’ mouth.  
Groaning, Cas opened his mouth to let him in.  
It was coming home, Heaven and sheer bliss all rolled into one touch of tongues.

With a moan Dean drank in the sensation of their tongues sliding together, want coursing through his veins, and his head feeling light.  
Cas pulled off with a soft, and slightly sad hum.  
As he gasped in the dank motel-room air, Dean’s head cleared a little.  
“Dean... you’re human, you need oxygen.” Cas actually sounded out of breath too.  
Dean opened his heavy eyelids and took in Cas’ appearance.  
His cheeks were flushed, his lips shiny and slightly puffy, and his eyes were hooded and dark.  
“Hm. And as an angel you don’t?” he asked in a sultry tone.  
That got him another kiss on the lips.  
“No. It’s a habit, but I can survive without breathing. People just tend to freak out if one does not breath. Gabriel advised me on that.”  
Suddenly Dean burst out laughing.  
It was just too much.  
After years of wanting, dreaming and wishing, he finally got to kiss the guy and now he wasn’t even human...

“Dean? Are... are you ok?” Cas sounded worried.  
Tears of laughter sliding down his cheeks, Dean waved him off. He couldn’t have answered if his life depended on it.  
A hand softly carded through his hair, and just as sudden as he’d started laughing, Dean was crying.  
Burying his head in the crook of Cas’ neck, he sobbed, still unable to speak.  
Cas hummed nonsense words in his ear and kept up the soft carding motion.  
Dean let out a shuddered breath, finally relaxing after the sudden appearance of Lilith.  
His head was heavy, his eyelids too, and Cas was nice and warm.  
Darkness was closing in on him as he drifted in a warm contentness.  
Soft chuckles jiggled him, making him grunt in annoyance.  
“Dean, don’t fall asleep on me,” Cas rumbled softly in his ear, and the vibrations tickled Dean’s neck.  
“Hm. ‘M not falling asleep, Cas. ‘M just cozy,” Dean slurred, not opening his eyes.  
Cas chuckled more, jostling Dean more severely now.  
“Stahpit... That’s not cozy,” Dean groused and snuggled harder.  
By now the chuckles were honestly shaking Dean, and he pressed his nose deeper in the warmth of Cas’ neck. The nerve of that guy...  
Soft lips pressed against the sensitive skin under his ear, making lust flare up like a flame to gasoline.  
“But if I stop, you will doze off, and then I cannot make out with you,” Cas growled low, his deep voice traipsing up and down Dean’s spine.  
The soft murmurs dropped another few decibels, and the gravel in Cas’ voice got even more pronounced. “Don’t you want to make out, Dean?”

Dean moaned as those lips were once again on his neck, this time tracking tiny kisses and nibbles from his shoulder to his ear.  
“Cas...” Dean gasped, not knowing what he was going to say.  
Not stopping his kissing, Cas hummed.  
“Cas.. I... God, I want you...” Dean punched out, just as Cas slid the very tip of his tongue along the back of Dean’s ear.  
A sharp intake of breath brushed cool air along the lick, causing Dean’s skin to erupt in goosebumps. He wanted to complain, but couldn’t, because suddenly Cas was kissing him like it was his job, all tongue and desperation.  
“Hmph? Uhmmm!” was all he could manage before his downstairs brain was taking over, and he grabbed Cas’ face with both hands to reciprocate.  
Tongues battled, hands wandered, clothes got discarded.  
It was pure, raw and everything Dean loved about making out.  
Cas was panting when he finally pulled back.  
His eyes locking onto those deep blue pools of lust in front of him, Dean breathed heavily.  
“Dean, are you sure?” Cas rasped, and Holy Hellballs, did it rev Dean’s engine.  
He took in his best friend. Cas looked like a hot mess. T-shirt gone, sweats hanging low on him, showing off sharp hipbones that made Dean drool, hair messed up in that sexy way that said he’d been having fun, and his eyes dark and lustful above kiss-swollen, pink lips.  
“Hells yeah, I’m sure.” Dean hummed and ran his flat palm over Cas’ naked chest.  
Pressing his chest against Dean’s hand, Cas moaned deeply.  
“Good... then...uhn... then... hmnnn... more... Please...” he begged, head tilted back, giving Dean a canvas of his bare skin to paint.  
Dean growled and latched on, sucking, nibbling and kissing a dark mark on that pristine, pale neck.  
Cas moaned loudly, pressing Dean’s head down with his hand. “Yessss...” he hissed in delight, causing Little Dean to throb almost painfully.  
“Dean, Dean.... I... oh my Dad, I want you too... make me yours...”  
That was a request Dean was happy to fulfil.


	10. Chapter 10

“Well, I see you two figured your shit out.”  
Dean shot up from where he’d happily been sleeping on Cas’ bare chest.  
“Gabriel, couldn’t you just land outside the door, and _knock_?” Cas grumbled moodily.  
Dean blinked at the sharp sunlight that was streaming into their room.  
“What the fuck?” he groused, covering his eyes with one hand.  
“Morning to you too, muttonhead,” Gabe quipped before turning to Cas. “Could’ve, Cassie-bean, but this is so much more fun.”  
He smirked at their obvious undressed state. “Glad you two got this out of the way. Now we can make a headway with our plan.”  
Confused, Dean sat up. “Plan? Cas, what the Holy Hell is he babbling about?”  
Gabriel rolled his golden eyes and sighed theatrically.  
“Right, “ he groused. “The short short-version. I skipped out of Heaven ages ago, been posing as Loki ever since. That jig comes with some nifty perks, one of them being able to see alternate universes. Believe me, some are bad, with a capital B. Anywho, I decided that this time, you lot will not be close enough to my big brothers to fuck up the world. I got Cassie set as your guardian, and I personally steered your baby bro away from trouble. So, are we gonna get him, or are we gonna sit on our asses all day?”

Dean sighed and nodded.  
He still had little idea what was going on, but he was all for getting Sam. Hell, he’d missed that big galoot.  
“Give us five to get dressed and packed, then we’ll meet you at the car,” he conceded.  
Gabe just smirked more. “One question, bucko...” he said, pulling a piece of red rope candy out of his jacket. “Do you believe in angels now?”  
What kind of question was that? “Duh. I do. Kinda hard not to when you are popping up constantly, but mostly I believe in Cas.” Cas hummed warmly as he kissed Dean’s shoulder, then moaned when a blueish light erupted from his shoulders.  
“Aaaahhhh....” he sighed and Gabe clapped his hand over Dean’s eyes.  
The light got so intense, it shone through Gabriel’s hand.  
“Hmmmmmmm!” Cas groaned. Dean wriggled in Gabe’s grasp, because his friend was hurting by the sound of it, but the Archangel didn’t let go.  
“Hold your horses, bucko. You wanna keep those pretty green eyes intact, don’tcha? Just a mo then.”  
The light dimmed and all Dean could hear now was Cas’ ragged breaths.  
“Hhh. Th... hhhh. Thank you... Dean,” Cas gasped.  
Gabriel released Dean, who turned around towards his angel.  
“Cas... what the Hell? What happened?” he demanded to know.  
Cas smiled at him, even though he looked like he’d been through the grinder.  
“I’m fine... more than fine. You just repaired my wings.”  
Dean’s jaw dropped.  
“I... what? How?” His mind blanked, but Cas kissed him softly.  
“You believe in me... That’s the biggest compliment you could have given me. As for the wings, saying you believe in angels fixed what you broke all those years back.”  
He stretched and thunder sounded while on the wall the shadow of two giants wings appeared.

The awed silence was broken by Gabriel, who yawned exaggeratedly.  
“Cool. So. You two get your butts in gear. I’m popping off to visit my favourite Moose. See you there!”  
He winked at them and with the sound of flapping wings, he was gone.  
Cas chuckled and got his sexy ass out of bed. “He is such a Drama-Queen...” he observed as he pulled on his boxers.  
Dean chuckled and got going too. He had been on his way to Sam anyway, and Baby was big enough to fit Cas and Sam comfortably.  
“Shall I drop the bags in the car already?” he asked Cas, who just smiled.  
“That won’t be necessary. We’ll be back soon enough,” he stated and put two fingers to Dean’s brow.  
Once again the world flipped around, and when Dean opened his eyes, he was looking at Sammy’s apartment.  
“Whoa! What the...” Dean gasped, looking around wildly.  
Cas was smiling serenely at him. “Now my wings are whole once again, I can fly. So I flew us here. It was exhilarating to do so.”

“Eschiash! You made it!”  
Dean whipped his head around, to find Gabriel bouncing down the stairs to Sam’s door.  
Of course, if Cas could fly...  
His thoughts stopped when he saw Sam follow Gabriel in a more sedate pace.  
“Sam!” Dean cried out, and his brother’s face lit up in joy.  
“Dean?! Jimmy?! What the Hell are you two doing here?”  
Dean pulled his brother in a crushing hug. “Oh man, am I happy to see you safe and sound, bud!”  
Gabriel and Cas both smiled at them.  
When the brothers let go, Gabriel slid next to Sam. “Ok. Hugs and manly posing done, chaps? Let’s go. Samshine, you’re with me. Baby bro has dibs on Dean.”  
Dean winced. Oh no. They were going to use the angel express once again...  
“Shouldn’t we fill Sammy in first?” he tried to postpone the ordeal.  
Gabriel looked dead serious when he shook his head.  
“Sorry, pal. I got word Lilith was headed this way. We’d better move our collective tushes or they’re grass.”  
Dean shuddered. “Alright. Moving tush.” He turned towards Sam with a sigh. “I’m sorry Sammy. Gabe will explain everything when we’re clear.”  
Sam’s confused, scrunged up nose was the last thing Dean saw before Cas flew him off.

 **Twenty** **years** **later** , **deep** **in** **Baxter** **State** **Park,** **Maine.**

Dean was sitting in his favourite chair on the front porch, when a redhead opened the gate to their yard.  
“What’s up, bitches?” she called out.  
Dean grinned and whistled loudly.  
Within seconds, two angels popped up and not much later Sam came through the door, wiping his hands on a dishtowel.  
“Charlie!” he called, the big grin on his face audible in his voice. “You’re early.”  
Charlie, her red StarTrek merch shirt clashing just so with her blue blazer, shrugged.  
“I know Cas carved those sigils in my ribs too, but I was just being extra-super-careful. Angel warding is one thing, but the FBI still wants my ass for hacking the Pentagon security.”  
Gabriel shook his head. “Get it through your thick, nerd skull, Bradbury. I personally wiped you from any and all databases. Including anything flagged on your other identities. I’m sure finding Sammoose wasn’t your most remarkable feat, but it classes high in my book. Usually someone I hide, stays hidden. And then we have Kevin Tran,” he continued grousing as he waved at where the gate swung shut behind an Asian guy with a sassy, contagious smile. “Why did you just have to bring the prophet in this?”  
Kevin tilted his head at that. “Prophet? Who says I’m a prophet?”  
Cas glared at his brother and hissed a low “Gen ge!” at him.  
Used to their angels’ bickering, Dean rolled his eyes, pulled Charlie into a hug, shoved her at Sam and then hugged Kevin. “They do, pal. I’m betting that was one of the alternate universes.”

Cas sighed and nodded.  
“Yes, and sadly he did not have a happy or long career as one. You are a prophet, but only if Chuck Shurley dies. Until he is off the playing board, you are free to pursue your dream of becoming the first Asian president.”  
Nodding, Kevin tugged on his tie. “Cool. I can do that. So, Dean, when’s the bbq starting?”  
Jerking his head towards the house, Dean grinned. “Just as soon as you all get your butts in the back yard. And don’t hesitate to eat. Gabe snaps up anything we need.”  
That caused a flurry of movement and soon Cas and Dean were left standing alone.  
Dean pulled Cas in by the blue tie he always wore, and kissed him soundly.  
“Check the perimeters, angel. They got here without setting off a warning, so one or more sigils got broken. I’ll save you some medium burgers.”  
Cas smirked, kissed him on the nose and flew off.  
Dean didn’t know how his life had been in those other universes, but in this one, it was pretty great.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it my dear unicorns.  
> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to comment, I’m happy to talk with you!


End file.
